


U callin' me smol (Aegi)

by Rayla156



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Short, staircase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156
Summary: Smol moment on the staircase.





	U callin' me smol (Aegi)

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading stuff I posted on the Official I Love Yoo Amino onto here! Please enjoy!

“Wait,” Shin-ae orders.

Yeong-gi looks up at her, two steps away from the top of the staircase where she stands.

“What for?” he asks.

She pauses, taking in the moment. Her eyes gleaming with amusement, “I’m taller than you.”

Yeong-gi laughs, “in your dreams.”

He walks up the stairs and pulls Shin-ae into a hug.

She whines and returns the hug. He lays a kiss on top of her head and he takes her hands into his.

“Wanna have a piggy back ride?” Yeong-gi asks.

“Hell yeah!” Shin-ae exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoo for the read!


End file.
